Memorias de una adolescente sin recuerdos
by Anuen
Summary: Despertar sin recuerdos puede ser una gran pesadilla. Pero... ¿y si tus recuerdos SON una pesadilla? En según que momentos seguir a tus instintos puede salvarte la vida. Mal Summary. OC como protagonista.
1. Prólogo

Anuen: Bueno, es el primer fic que publico, además de uno de los primeros que he hecho, a si que no me matéis mucho, por favor .

Prólogo:

La nieve caía lenta y serena, cubriendo todo con su manto e invitando al descanso, pero en una pequeña zona el trabajo era incesante y nadie había dedicado un simple pensamiento al tiempo, excepto, tal vez, para maldecir por el posible hielo que se formaría por culpa de una de las últimas nevadas del año.

Y entre toda esa nieve, unas diez personas se movían presurosas de un lado para otro, trabajando incesantemente. Sólo unas pocas se permitían el lujo de observar; una de ellas, un hombre ya mayor, pero que conservaba una mirada fría y calculadora que mostraba parte de su fortaleza, tenía los ojos fijos en el motivo de tanta agitación. A simple vista parecería un montón de basura, pero él sabía muy bien lo que era; y era tan valioso para él como para estar en medio de la nevada observando el trabajo de las personas que limpiaban los cristales y la examinaban.

La pobre chica había pensado que era un pajarillo, que sería capaz de abrir sus alas y volar, pero, en esa prisión, escapar era más complicado de lo que parecía, y la suerte no había estado de su parte.

-¿Daños?-Preguntó a uno de los médicos que se acercó.

-Heridas no muy graves producidas por los cristales, algunas anteriores a la caída, ninguna dejará marca; traumatismo encefálico grave con posible pérdida de memoria por el impacto contra el suelo; moratones producidos antes y después de la caída.

_Pérdida de memoria._

Es curioso como las palabras pueden abrir tantos caminos y cerrar otros tantos, y esas dos en concreto acababan de crear un mundo lleno de posibilidades para el hombre que todavía no había apartado los ojos de la chica. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara.

_No te escaparás tan fácilmente de mí, pequeña._

Dio la orden de que la llevaran a su mansión y se alejó de allí presuroso por preparar sus siguientes movimientos.

**Nada** iba a estropearlo de nuevo.

Nada.

Mientras, sus subordinados levantaron a la chica del suelo y rápidamente la trasladaron, dejando tras de sí el lugar de los hechos, donde la sangre invadía la nieve, dejándola roja, como el pelo de la muchacha.

Anuen:

Ya está! Espero que de momento os guste, aunque sea un poco pronto para opinar. ^^


	2. Capitulo 1

Anuen: Sí, matadme todo lo que queráis por tardar tanto… Debo de ser la única inteligente que se hace una cuenta con los exámenes y un viaje a punto de caer… (Tono irónico). En fin, espero que a pesar de todo os guste el capitulo, aunque de momento las cosas van a ir un poco lentas…

Capitulo 1: Despertar

Oscuridad, plácida y atrayente. De algún modo a pesar de encontrarme rodeada de ella no tenía miedo, pero, para mi desgracia, la sensibilidad empezó a aparecer. Sinceramente, no me había dado cuenta de que no sentía nada hasta que noté el dolor.

Estaba en todos lados, en cada centímetro de mi piel. Casi podía decir que me dolía hasta las pestañas.

¿Es que se me había ocurrido la genial idea de dejarme aplastar por un camión? No lo sabía, no recordaba nada de lo que me había pasado ni de cómo había llegado allí. Que por cierto "allí" parecía ser un sitio muy cómodo. Podía notar las sábanas rozándome la piel y el peso de lo que probablemente sería una manta arropándome con su calor. En el aire había un curioso aroma a antiguo mezclado con colonia cara.

Curiosa intenté abrir los ojos, una tarea más ardua de lo que parecía. ¿Habéis oído alguna vez la expresión "me pesaban los párpados como si fueran de hormigón"? Pues exactamente eso era lo que sentía. Tras varios intentos lo conseguí, tan sólo para ver una mancha borrosa a mi alrededor. Sí, muy bonitas vistas.

-Has despertado.

El decir que la voz en cuestión me dio un susto era quedarse corto. Casi salto de la cama y le lanzo una patada a la cabeza al señor en cuestión, aunque sólo viera una mancha grisácea. El no haberle notado antes era lo que más me escamaba, pero lo dejé pasar.

La voz provenía de mi derecha, de un hombre, que una vez enfocado, descubrí que debía tener unos sesenta años. Su pelo era oscuro y largo, excepto por un mechón en el medio plateado que me hizo pensar en alguna clase de ave tropical; pero su cara estaba surcada de arrugas y lo que más me llamó la atención de él, a parte del pelo blanco, era su nariz. Literalmente enorme contrastando notablemente con sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros que hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda.

-¿Quién es usted?

El hombre en cuestión, llamémosle de momento X, sonrió tranquilamente, pero en sus ojos pude ver un atisbo de… ¿Complacencia? Resultaba muy raro, pero los ojos nunca mienten, a menos que seas un actor muy bueno.

-Soy Hiwatari Voltaire*. Y esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que te iba a hacer a ti.

-Yo…-¿Por qué no tenía la respuesta? ¿Por qué estaba tan perdida? Es una pregunta de lo más normal, pero…. De algún modo el no saberlo me hizo que me enfadara conmigo misma. ¿Qué clase de persona no sabe quién es?

-…no lo sé…-Admití un poco a regañadientes.

-¿Ah no?-Preguntó Hiwatari asombrado, y esa vez no vi nada extraño en sus ojos. Tal vez la paranoica era yo.

Un pequeño silencio llenó la habitación, que por cierto tenía exactamente el aspecto que había pensado que tendría: antigua y elegante, a parte de enorme; mientras cada uno esperábamos a que el otro dijera algo. Al final fue Hiwatari quien lo rompió haciéndome una propuesta muy rara.

-Bueno… puedo hacer que mis médicos te examinen para averiguar la causa de tu pérdida de memoria. Y mientras podría buscar información sobre ti.

-¿Eh?

Hiwatari sonrió ante mi estupefacción.

-¿Por qué no iba a ayudar a una pobre chica llena de harapos que he encontrado inconsciente en medio de la calle?

_Esa_ era exactamente la misma pregunta que yo me hacía. ¿Por qué preocuparse? No era más que una indigente más. Y desde luego los cuentos de la niña que vive en la calle y es adoptada por un rico no eran más que cuentos. Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real. Si alguien quiere algo es porque le reporta algún beneficio, no por caridad ni por compasión.

Tuve la súbita tentación de salir corriendo y huir. Huir de esa casa. Huir de ese hombre. Simplemente correr y encontrarlo. Pero, ¿qué era lo que quería encontrar? No tenía ni idea. Al segundo la idea me pareció una soberana estupidez. Estaba actuando como una cría. Y aunque me negara y no quisiera su ayuda, ¿qué me quedaba? ¿Las calles? Rápidamente me decidí, tampoco es que tuviera muchas más optativas.

-_Spasiva*_*.

-Una cosa más.-Dijo cuando estaba apunto de salir de la habitación.-Te recomiendo darte un baño. Es esa puerta.-Añadió señalando a una que estaba en frente de mi.-Mandaré que te traigan ropa para que te cambies.

Una vez sola salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia los ventanales que había justo a los lados de la cama a través de los cuales pude observar un patio enorme y una reja que separaba la casa de la calle prácticamente vacía. Lo único que había en común en todo ello era la nieve que había tomado posesión del terreno haciendo que fuera difícil distinguir algunas cosas.

_Nieve._

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó, haciendo que me encogiera y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, pero, a pesar de ello, podía ver.

_Un patio enorme, lleno de nieve. Jóvenes atravesándolo o entrenando. Todos chicos. Una voz que me llamó. Un estremecimiento por el miedo._

Anuen: Ya tá! Espero que os guste y que ya sepáis quién era la chica que aparecía en el prólogo. Las criticas, siempre que sean constructivas, son siempre bienvenidas. Y los comentarios también ^^. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido, a ver si lo consigo ^^U. Besos a todos ;)

*He decidido que Voltaire se presente diciendo primero su apellido por que es una forma muy común de presentarse en muchos países, aunque no sé si Rusia es uno de ellos… Además la chica le llama por el apellido por que no tiene suficiente confianza con él como para llamarle por su nombre.

**Spasiva es ruso, para aquellos que no lo sepan, significa gracias y se escribe así: спасибо


	3. Capitulo 2

Anuen: Hey! Ya estoy de nuevo, esta vez no os podéis quejar, sólo una semanita xDD. En fin, espero que os guste.

Capitulo 2

Volví a la realidad con un brusco jadeo. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía y, con un escalofrío aún recorriéndome, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo. Sacudía la cabeza intentando quitarme la visión de la cabeza y fue entonces cuando reparé en la puerta que había en la pared. Como todo en esta casa, o todo lo que había visto, tenía un aire a antiguo. Era de madera de la buena, pulida y esmaltada y con un complicado relieve en ella. Curiosa la abrí, descubriendo tras ella un enorme cuarto de baño. Las paredes y los suelos eran de mármol y conseguían crear el efecto de que estaba más iluminado. Un inodoro y un mueble con grifo y unas puertas abajo, ambos también blancos, te recibían nada más entrar, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era la gigantesca bañera que había un poco más al fondo con unas toallas (adivinidad el color) invitándome a relajarme y quitarme toda la suciedad que de repente me había dado cuenta que tenía.

Qué queréis que os diga, no es que me lo pensara mucho, y lo agradezco bastante. Tras media hora de frotar y frotar sin parar había conseguido que costras y suciedad acumuladas se fueran y descubrí una piel bastante más pálida de lo que a primera vista parecía. Pero entonces vino el horror de peinarse. Si sois mujeres posiblemente me entenderéis fácilmente. No sé cuánto llevaba sin peinarme, pero os puedo asegurar que por el estado y los nudos de mi pelo era bastante. Estuve tentada a cortarlo de raíz, pero al final no lo hice y conseguí que mi media melena estuviera presentable prometiéndome que todos los días me cepillaría el pelo para evitar semejante martirio de nuevo.

Cuando por fin salí del cuarto, con sólo la toalla cubriéndome (no iba a ponerme de nuevo mi ropa mugrienta hasta que no estuviera como poco lavado), descubrí que alguien había estado allí en el tiempo en el que me adecentaba. ¿Qué cómo lo supe? Porque la cama estaba hecha y había un bulto encima de ella que, al acercarme, descubrí que era ropa. Vestido, medias, torera, botas y ropa interior. Dudando que me quedara bien me lo puse y, sorprendentemente, todo me venía como hecho a medida. A lo mejor Hiwatari tenía una hija o nieta con mi talla.

Con una sincronización perfecta llamaron a la puerta justo cuando me acababa de poner la última prenda.

-¿Señorita? ¿Se puede?

-Sí.

Acto seguido una joven de unos veinte años entró. Era rubia, pero rubia rubia, de estas que no se les va a notar cuando empiecen a tener canas porque su pelo es blanco, y sus ojos eran de un azul verdoso que me fascinó. Bueno, el caso es que la criada en cuestión venía a decirme que "el señor" quería que comiera con él (sólo el mencionar la comida hizo que mi estómago rugiera cual león y se me hiciera la boca agua) y me guió por un montón de pasillos prácticamente iguales. Hasta que decidió pararse ante una puerta.

-Pase señorita.

Cautelosamente entré en una habitación, todo decorado tan ricamente como el resto de la que ya supuse mansión por su tamaño. Hiwatari me esperaba sentado al lado de una chimenea en la que ardía un alegre fuego pero, de algún modo, parecía más tenebroso con ese hombre a su lado. En cuanto oyó la puerta se giró para mirarme y, por mucho que me hubiera salvado y todo eso, ahora mismo parecía el protagonista de una pesadilla con las sombras y las luces que las llamas proyectaban en su cara angulosa.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco.-Vale, sí, era mentira, pero no me parece de buena educación soltar un "¡Me estoy muriendoooo! ¡Me comería un buey!"

-Acompáñame.-Contestó mientras señalaba un asiento a su derecha. Supongo que queda de más decir que él se encontraba presidiendo la mesa.

Bueno… ¿Alguien conoce una de esas situaciones incómodas en las cuales nadie habla? Bien, pues es una buena descripción de lo que estaba pasando, por lo menos hasta que trajeron el primer plato.

-He estado pensando.-Empezó el viejo.-que deberías pensar en un nombre aunque no te acuerdes del tuyo para que te puedan llamar de alguna forma.

Asentí sumida en mis pensamientos. Los nombres no son eso, quise decirle, los nombres son algo que la gente pone a sus seres queridos. Los padres a sus hijos, los dueños a sus mascotas. Son palabras que de algún modo nos atraen y pensamos que identifican bien a ese individuo. El dejarlo sólo como un medio de diferenciación le quita buena parte de su significado real. Pero, yo no tenía ese cariño, ese amor con el que se eligen los nombres. Yo me tenía que conformar con un nombre cualquiera, pero, al menos tenía la opción de elegirlo por mi misma.

Pero dejémonos de tanta cursilería… Pasemos a después de comer, que me llevó la misma criada de antes (a la que conseguí sacar que se llamaba Irina Von Karma*) a la biblioteca y me puso unos cuantos libros (tochos) delante. Fue uno de los momentos más aburridos de mi vida, leyendo los significados de cientos de nombres que no me llamaban en lo más mínimo la atención. Tras un par de horas Von Karma llamó de nuevo para entrar (se me había olvidado mencionar que la había dicho que se fuera, ¿verdad?) encontrándome admirando el espectáculo que era ver los jardines.

-El señor la llama, dice que el médico quiere hacerla un reconocimiento médico.

Asentí y, agradecida de que el suplicio, como no sabía cuál era mi habitación ni como llegar a ella no me había movido del cuarto, hubiera acabado.

Tras otra caminata por la casa, llegamos a otra sala donde me esperaban Hiwatari y un médico que parecía recién salido del hospital.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás!-Dijo Hiwatari al verme.-¿Ya sabes cuál va a ser tu nombre?

-Sí.-Lo había sabido desde el momento en el que lo leí y entendí su significado.

Anuen: Sip, este ha sido un capítulo un tanto rollo. Hasta yo he estado a punto de dormirme leyendo, pero no puede ser que todo sea acción (bueno, sí podría, pero estos descansos también son bueno) El caso, espero que os halla gustado y la semana que viene intentaré actualizar. ^^

*Para aquellos que hallan jugado a Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney el apellido les sonará. Efectivamente lo saqué de ahí porque cuando empecé con la idea no se me ocurría ningún apellido para la chica. ^^


	4. Capitulo 3

Anuen: Ehehehehehehe… No me matéis . Os lo creáis o no he estado ocupada y no he podido escribir. Pero en recompensa os traigo la portada de este fic ^^ (Y no, eso no ha sido la principal causa de mi ausencia, la empecé ayer y la acabé hoy)

Capitulo 3

-Shiomi.-Ese había sido el nombre elegido. Japonés, formado por los kanji* agua de mar y esperanza, como la esperanza que tenía de descubrir quién era aunque fuera al otro lado del mar. Sí, ¿qué pasa? Yo también tengo mis momentos cursis. Pero volviendo a lo principal…

-Bien, señor Kuznetov, le presento a la señorita Shiomi.

El tal Kuznetov, tras saludarme, me llevó a una sala donde me indicó que me cambiara de ropa a una de gimnasia que había al lado y, una vez cambiada, empezó a hacerme pruebas. Que si miro tus pulsaciones, que si la presión, respiración, garganta, resistencia corriendo cuatrocientos metros… Cuando por fin me dejaron darme otra ducha y cambiarme ya eran cerca de las nueve de las noche y todo para salir y encontrarme al viejo con una expresión ceñuda.

-Eso… Señor Hiwatari, ¿pasa algo?

-Tienes un nivel muy alto…

¡Vivan las explicaciones claras!

-¿Un nivel muy alto?

-De resistencia, velocidad, fuerza, agilidad y elasticidad.

-Ah.-Qué cosas.

-¿Te importa que te estudie?

¡Vivan las preguntas normales!

-¿Có… cómo?

-Claro, todavía no lo sabes. Soy científico y me gustaría estudiar tus capacidades físicas y psíquicas.

Sí, claro, y tengo un unicornio que se llama Caletrio…

-Perdone, pero sigo sin comprender por qué está interesado en estudiarme.

-Bueno, obviamente es posible que ya hubieras trabajado antes tus habilidades, pero en caso contrario el tener unos niveles tan altos sin entrenamiento es algo extraordinario, y lo sería aún más ver hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar. Además podría servir para comparar tus datos con el de otros voluntarios y ayudarnos a crear nuevos tejidos que ayuden a los deportistas.

Vale, eso ya empieza a tener algo de más sentido.

-Obviamente no te dejaríamos sin vivienda, alimentación y educación. Podrás vivir en mi casa y yo mismo me encargaré de que las pruebas no interfieran con tus estudios.

Acabas de volver a hacer que no tenga sentido. No sé a vosotros pero no me acaba de convencer. ¿Por qué se interesaría tanto en alguien, aunque pudiera sacar unos datos de ella?

-En el caso de que te hartaras siempre te podrías ir.-Añadió al verme dudar.

Bueno… eso ya tiene mejor pinta. Si veo que intenta hacer algo raro simplemente me tendría que ir, ¿no? Fue una pena que en ese momento no me diera cuenta de que no tendría a donde ir y de que era lo suficientemente rico como para mandar a alguien a por mi…

-Acepto.-Dije sellando el pacto con un apretón de manos.

Anuen: No os preocupéis queridos lectores, prometo que el próximo capitulo estará dentro de una semana y que a partir de ahí la historia se pondrá interesante (Por cierto, si queréis ver la portada bien y en grande pasaos por mi cuenta en deviantart: art/MAR-Cover-320965065 y si queréis ver el speed paint de la portada ir aquí: watch?v=rtG-t9ICCKY&feature=plcp ).

*Para aquellos que no lo sepan los kanji son parte de la escritura japonesa y cada uno de ellos representa un concepto o idea.


	5. Capitulo 4

Anuen: Perdón por el retraso, ¡no me matéis! Os juro que no me he dado cuenta de en qué día estábamos . De todas formas ahí va, el capítulo:

Capitulo 4

¿Os acordáis que os dije que todos los pasillos eran prácticamente iguales? Pues bien, a base de pasear por ellos de algún modo acabé distinguiéndoles. Y os preguntaréis "¿Qué hace paseando por los pasillos cuando debería estar en un colegio y con las pruebas que le dijo Voltaire?" Pues bien, la respuesta es simple: todos los cacharros para medir las quinientas mil cosas que querían controlar estaban en su residencia de Japón (en la que, al parecer, era en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo) a la que no iríamos hasta pasados unos días para asegurarse de que estaba bien y esas cosas.

De modo que mientras esperaba a que llegara el día en el que nos fuéramos como buena niña curiosa que era me recorrí toda la mansión (sí, efectivamente eso era una mansión), eso sí, con Von Karma más pegada a mi que mi sombra. Mi parte favorita eran, sin duda, los jardines. Ver todas esas plantas, algunas de ellas en flor a pesar de estar a finales de Febrero, me encantaba, aunque, sin duda alguna, cuando mejor estaban, era por la noche, cuando todas las plantas estaban iluminadas por la débil luz que inundaba todo.

Desgraciadamente para mi no podía ir a visitarlos en esos momentos porque hacía demasiado frío, al menos eso dijo el viejo. Pero en cuanto me libré de Irina (se tuvo que ir a Japón para preparar nuestra llegada) me tomé el lujo de escaparme un par de horas a visitarlos.

Lástima que no pudiera verlos mucho más, antes de que me diera cuenta todas mis "cosas" (las cuales me había proporcionado Voltaire por eso de que tuviera algo para ponerme…) estaban empaquetadas. Y yo estaba en un avión privado rumbo al país del sol naciente.

Creo que os omitiré lo aburrido y largo del viaje, porque supongo que os podréis hacer una idea más o menos acertada, tan sólo digamos que para matar el aburrimiento me dormí unas cuantas veces perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Afortunadamente la azafata me despertó para comunicarme que ya íbamos a aterrizar y que por favor me abrochara el cinturón de seguridad (no sé muy bien cómo me iba a salvar de una muerte segura ese trozo de tela, pero bueno, tendría que hacer un acto de fe…). A pesar de eso todavía estuvimos quince minutos más volando hasta que el avión empezó a inclinarse preparándose para el aterrizaje que no duró mucho.

Bajamos por la escalerilla. Subimos a un autobús que nos dejó en la terminal. Recogimos las maletas y salimos. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que en la sala de espera estaban un chófer e Irina. Gruñendo para mis adentros dejé que ella cogiera mi equipaje de mano, qué queréis que os diga, me gustaba mucho el poder ir por ahí sin preocuparse por tener alguien siguiendo cada uno de tus pasos.

El chófer nos guió hasta la zona del parking dónde estaba la limusina (¿por qué me sigo sorprendiendo con cosas como esa?) y tras guardar nuestras cosas en el maletero y de montarnos nos llevó a las afueras de Tokyo, relativamente cerca de la zona costera, donde nos esperaban una mansión enorme y una cantidad de criados desmesurada, incluso para aquella "casa".

Ah, pero lo que más llamó mi atención del lugar en cuestión fue el chaval que había en las escaleras de la casa. Principalmente por el pelo, que me hizo sospechar que el teñírselo era cosa de familia, pasando por las marcas en su cara y, una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca, sus ojos. Bueno, ¿a quién no le hubiera llamado la atención unos ojos rojos? Y no, no es que estuvieran inyectados en sangre, es que eran ROJOS. Eran lentillas de colores fijo, ¿verdad? La gente no puede tener ese color de ojos, ¿no?

Dejando a parte los ojos (que he de admitir que por alguna extraña razón hacían que me tensara) el chico debía tener aproximadamente mi edad, tal vez un año más o así. Aunque claro, eso tampoco me aclara mucho teniendo en cuenta que no sabía mi propia edad.

-Kai, esta es Shiomi.-La voz del señor Hiwatari me sacó de mis cavilaciones.- Va a estar viviendo con nosotros, no quiero problemas, ¿entendido?

-Hn.

Y tras tan increíble muestra de locuacidad e ingenio (nótese el sarcasmo) el tal "Kai" se dio media vuelta, 'tó digno él, y se adentró en la mansión.

No sé si para demostrar el parentesco o para qué, pero el señor Hiwatari soltó también un gruñido y entró en su propiedad, dejándome a mi solita y abandonada con unos quinientos criados.

-¡Shiomi-san*! Venga por aquí por favor.-Bueno, he ahí una voz conocida. Afortunadamente Von Karma salió de la nada y me guió hasta mi habitación. Pero antes de hablaros de esta he de mencionar una cosita que me encontré por el camino, o más bien una persona.

Nada más doblar la primera esquina nos cruzamos con "Kai" al cual empezaba a estar tentada de llamarlo "inka*" por sus marcas de la cara. Pero lo llamativo del caso fue la forma en la que me miró. Y pongámonos serios por un momento. ¿Acaso es normal mirar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer como si quisieras acuchillarlo lentamente regodeándote en su sufrimiento mientras vas recogiendo su sangre en tarros para luego hacer mermelada? Vale, lo admito, la mirada no decía tanto, pero creo que la idea se entiende. Lo que yo no entendía era el motivo.

-…lo comprende? ¿Shiomi-san?

-¿Eh?-Pregunté perdida.

Al parecer Von Karma me había estado hablando sobre algo y yo no la había prestado atención. ¿Cuándo había empezado a hablar?

La joven buscó el motivo de mi falta de interés y cuando lo encontró (mientras huía hacia otra parte) hizo algo que nunca pensé que viera en ella, la siempre firme y perfecta Irina Von Karma.

Sonrió con picardía.

Pero más alucinante fue lo que vino a continuación.

-Ay, la comprendo perfectamente.-Comentó con un suspiro.-El señorito es muy atractivo, lástima que sea tan joven… Pero sepa usted que no es la única, así que si va a por él sea precavida, hay mujeres que no se lo tomarán bien…

-No le miraba por eso.-Me defendí débilmente.

-Comprendo… usted es de las tímidas, ¿no?

-Te estoy diciendo que no…

-No hace falta que lo niegue, tranquila, no la voy a delatar. Guardaré su secreto, se lo prometo.

Algo me dijo que no iba a poder convencerla de lo contrario, a sí que la dejé estar.

-Bueno, cómo la estaba diciendo, ya que sabemos su talla de ropa la hemos comprado una cuanta para que tenga qué ponerse. Por favor, en cuánto lleguemos mírela para decirnos si es o no de su agrado y poder devolverla en caso de que no la guste. La ropa que se quiera quedar será lavada inmediatamente, pero no se preocupe, la hemos dejado un conjunto para la cena y un pijama para que lo pueda utilizar sin problemas.

Mientras me contaba todo esto llegamos a mi habitación que, he de decir, era muy parecida a la de Rusia respecto al mobiliario y la decoración.

Qué más que decir que me estuve una media hora cargando a la pobre con cantidades ingentes de ropa que habían metido en mi armario y que no me iba a poner ni muerta. ¿Vestidos rosas con lacitos y corazoncitos? ¿En serio? El caso es que al final se llevaron toda la ropa que no me iba a poner ni muerta y mientras yo me daba un buen baño relajante a la japonesa cogieron el resto de la ropa para lavarla. Pero ¡oh! Cuál fue mi sorpresa al salir y encontrarme con lo que me habían dejado para la cena.

Sin duda sabía de alguien que iba a morir en cuanto la pusiera las manos encima.

Anuen: Por fin lo terminé, no sé cómo pero se me ha hecho eterno… espero que por lo menos os hayáis reído un poco…


End file.
